


Supporting Actor C

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Itaru, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The new question is, with the effects of Chikage’s drug, will they drop everything and fuck right in front of him, or will they escape to somewhere private? He doesn’t mind if the former happens. Chikage has a front-row seat to the upcoming show, and he’ll gladly stay until the end.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Supporting Actor C

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of a3 nsfw week: voyeurism + aphrodisiacs 
> 
> i totally didn't plan to write for every day but.... this happened. it keeps on happening.

Chikage watches him from Itaru’s desk. He stays silent with a book in hand, hiding his mischievous smile. Whatever happens beyond this point won’t faze Chikage. The boy should know better not to snoop around people’s belongings or to drink something unattended for god knows how long. Has he no shame doing something like that when there’s someone else in the room? But Masumi isn’t his responsibility; he’s Itaru’s. The two are dating, after all. Somehow. Chikage hasn’t asked how that happened yet, with Itaru being _Itaru_ and Masumi being _Masumi._

Why did he drug Itaru’s drink in the first place? Chikage has some curiosity, and there are certain questions he can’t ask for his own amusement. Like, what if Itaru is really, _really_ horny but he’s too busy playing games? Though, now with Masumi’s involvement, that's an experiment for another day.

The new question is, with the effects of Chikage’s drug, will they drop everything and fuck right in front of him, or will they escape to somewhere private? He doesn’t mind if the former happens. Chikage has a front-row seat to the upcoming show, and he’ll gladly stay until the end.

He watches Masumi take a sip of Itaru’s energy drink, eager at first. As if he ate something sour, his face puckers up, but he keeps on drinking. Chikage is impressed, and at the same time, creeped out. Is that what love does to someone? Masumi sets the can on the desk, wipes his lips, and sits on the second gaming chair Itaru has for him.

“Gross,” he says loud enough for Chikage to hear.

He almost laughs. Chikage sees him shifting uncomfortably, crossing his legs, but he can’t see his expression. Surely it had to work. If not, tonight would be boring, no matter how amusing watching Masumi and Itaru interact is.

The second player walks in. Chikage lets the scene play out without stepping in. He reads, keeping an eye and ear out for the development to unfold near him.

Itaru, with his hair up and a set of comfortable clothes on, joins Masumi at his desk. He grabs the energy drink, noticing it feels lighter than before.

“That tastes awful,” Masumi comments. He’s tugging the collar of his shirt, the blush on his face hard to see in the darkness. “Get a new flavor.”

“What? Did you take a sip out of it?”

“...Yes.”

“Oh. OK."

Chikage sets his book down on his lap, slightly baffled by Itaru’s lack of awareness when it comes to Masumi’s strange tendencies. No, Itaru is probably more than aware of it. He just doesn’t care.

“Well, your loss, this is like refiling my stamina after some hardcore grinding,” Itaru says before gulping down the rest of the drink. He doesn’t get to finish it, coughing when he sets it back on the desk. “Ew, WTF?”

“Told you,” Masumi replies. He’s quiet and glances at the floor, the drug’s effects slowly creeping on him. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink stuff like that.”

“No, this isn’t right, it was fine before I-”

“Hm?”

Chikage sees Itaru cover his face, fidgeting. “Is it hot in here, Masumi?” the gamer asks. “It’s hot. And my drink tastes like crap. Did we just get poisoned? Was it you?”

Masumi shakes his head. “If it were me, then I wouldn’t have drunk it,” he replies. “But I’m hard.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Itaru crosses his arms and glances at Masumi’s erection. Okay, something’s up. Either they _are_ dying, or something happened to the drink. “Ugh…”

“You must be wet, then, if we’re feeling the same,” Masumi boldly says. “So, let me help.” he stands up, grabs Itaru’s hand, and drags him to bed.

“Uh, I’m not... I mean, I _am_ , but…wait a minute,” Itaru lets go while Masumi is halfway up the ladder. He finally speaks at the third presence in the room, his legs weakening as he goes up. “Senpai.”

“Evening, Chigasaki,” Chikage greets. “Masumi, too.”

Masumi sits on the bed, detached from the two adults about to monologue at each other. He pulls Itaru's waistband, tugging for him to join. When he receives no attention, Masumi begins to wiggle his pants down, exposing Itaru's comfortable boxers.

“Did you do something to my drink?” Itaru asks. There are better things to worry about — like Masumi sneaking his hand inside him — but he has to clear his suspicions before moving ahead.

“I’m offended that you would even ask that,” Chikage replies. “What makes you think so?”

He scoffs. “You know I have a noble type of character. I’ve held plenty of drinks for our coworkers when they leave the room, so I know the dangers of perverted men like you.”

“Ah. Caught red-handed, I suppose, even though I’m sitting here," Chikage appears innocent with his calm tone. "Perverted _hurts_ , but I'm not the one with a high school student's hand down their pants."

A low blow. Itaru ignores it - but he can't ignore Masumi's fingers stroking him, sliding in his pussy to get his attention. " _Fuck…_ "

Who's worse, Masumi or Chikage? Itaru ponders his IRL E-rank luck.

But he'll have that conversation with Chikage another day when his mind isn't clouded with lust and need. All the evidence is lined up, and all Itaru has to do is tap "Present", and he can accuse Chikage, but with his depleting stamina, he has no energy to pursue the next quest. Chikage has rebuttals for all points he can make.

"Masumi," he begins and doesn't break eye contact with Chikage. His knees are about to give out, biting a moan away when Masumi brushes by his clit. "Come on, lemme go first, alright…? Need something in my mouth."

"Hm." Masumi grunts and retracts his fingers. He rushes to pull down his sweatpants. His eyes cast down, so needy and desperate. He doesn't care about the third man across from them as he discards his underwear, cock springing to life. Chikage makes note of his size. Not bad for a kid his age.

"I was gonna ask if you minded an audience," Itaru holds the end of his shirt. Tossing it aside, he kneels and spreads Masumi's legs. "But I already know the answer."

Chikage half-expected Itaru to lie down and beg to get fucked. The wonders of his drug. If it's making Itaru take the initiative, he knows it's working more than intended. Masumi seems surprised, too, gasping when Itaru grabs his cock.

"As long as he doesn't touch you, I don't care."

“Don’t worry about that.”

Chikage adjusts his glasses. "Go ahead and have fun. Don't mind me."

"I guess that was your plan all along, huh," Itaru runs his tongue down Masumi's length, tasting pre-cum dripping. "Like some evil mastermind wanting to kidnap the protagonists."

"Stop talking to him." Masumi glares down and grasps Itaru's hair. "Seriously, I-I wanna cum, and you're not helping…" his legs shake, the drug making him dizzy.

"My bad," Itaru chuckles. He doesn't make any more comments to Chikage as he wraps his mouth around Masumi, sucking his cock, receiving every inch down his throat. "I gotta cum too, you know," he comes up after a while for air and locks eyes with Masumi. His gaze, even with lidded eyes, makes Itaru almost shiver from intimidation. He definitely can’t turn his head even in the slightest.

Chikage finds the sex banter endearing coming from those two, and the entire relationship is amusing in its entirety. He sits up, the sight arousing. As Itaru sucks, pretty lips on Masumi’s length, he sneaks a hand to his boxers, continuing what the other abandoned. The combined moans of Masumi and Itaru go straight to his dick, but Chikage won’t stoop to their levels and jerk off in front of them. Maybe next time.

“Itaru…” Masumi throws his head back. “C-Close.”

“Mhm,” Itaru pulls away with a loud pop. “Cum in my mouth, Masumi,” and he opens wide before swallowing him again, grinding against his hand. While he brings Masumi to climax, he rubs his clit and twitches as he cums. Parting his mouth to moan, he receives Masumi’s seed, some of it sliding past the side of his mouth. He laps it with his tongue and swallows the rest.

Watching the scene unfold turns Chikage on more than he would like to admit. His book is long forgotten. Onto the next act, as the drug hasn’t run out yet. He can tell by Masumi’s erection still twitching and Itaru ripping his boxers off.

Masumi pets Itaru’s head. The action almost makes Chikage snort, seeing Itaru treated like a pet. “My turn,” he says and brings him to bed.

“But you’re still hard.” Itaru takes a peek while Masumi spreads his legs.

“Oh, so now you don’t want to get spoiled,” he rolls his eyes. “You’re wetter than usual, so shut up, pillow princess.”

“Ouch, K.O. Do you _have_ to say that in front of- _a-ah…!_ ” his body jolts when Masumi’s fingers press against his pussy. They slide in easily. Even though he had already come, he drips on Masumi, sensitive as his thumb circles his clit. He wants to cum again and again, toes curling.

“In front of who,” Masumi looks at Chikage. His fingers delve deeper. He can feel Itaru tightening. “Don’t know who else is in here but you.”

Flashing a smile, Chikage rests his head in the palms of his hands. Masumi’s gaze goes right through him. He’s not scary, rather like a young anime trying to claim his territory by an act of intimidation, but Chikage has faced bigger fish.

“Masumi…!” Itaru chokes out a sob.

How impressive. Chikage starts to keep count of the orgasms. The more, the better, as it helps him decide whether to dilute the aphrodisiac or make it stronger. Stronger, of course, no matter what happens.

“Need you again.” Masumi rushes to grab Itaru’s shaking legs. He’s fast, aligning his cock right on his entrance. He doesn’t give Itaru a chance to relax. With the drug, it’s hard to focus. Masumi pushes in, finally getting more stimulation to his cock. He thrusts. “Wow, you’re really wet. Thanks to me, huh?”

“U-Uh, yeah,” Itaru nods, mind clouded and lost from a dick buried deep in him. He makes the mistake of looking to the side. There's no communication with Chikage, but the slight movement gets Masumi's blood flaring.

Grabbing his chin, Masumi forces him to look back at him. "Only me," he thrusts. "Only me~" repeating the same words, he goes fast and plunges deeper into Itaru, kissing his neck.

"Don't make marks, you know I-"

"Mm, too late," Masumi bites down on his skin.

Itaru wishes he could scold and tell him no, but everything feels too good, Masumi's teeth gliding against him. Everything is so hotter, _better_ with a cloudy mind. He moans. Unashamed. Not caring about Chikage's presence or how loud he is.

Possessive, needy, passionate, the aphrodisiac fuels Masumi's desires. He's a perfect subject for Chikage to study on his own time. Itaru, seemingly a pillow princess, seems perfect too. This wasn't a bad decision at all. He compliments Masumi's creepy tendencies to drink out of Itaru's cups.

Watching him smack into Itaru and lower down to kiss him, the sight doesn't get boring at all. Chikage knows he'll have to step out later.

"Gonna cum again…" Masumi mumbles. Chikage perks up. The finale? Or the final scene before intermission? "You just feel really warm and good…"

"Do it," Itaru begs, his legs around Masumi's waist. "Cum in me, Masumi, cum in me…"

Words Chikage would've never expected to come out of Itaru.

Masumi spills not a moment later from Itaru's encouragement. Yearning, he whimpers and stops thrusting, filling Itaru up. Yet despite his second orgasm and how sensitive his nerves are, he keeps jerking his hips. Itaru's whimpers enter his ears, encouraging him to fuck faster. Unable to do more, Masumi pauses, collapsing onto Itaru's body.

Itaru takes a deep breath and tries to move, but Masumi cups his face. Right. Only look at him.

Chikage crosses his arms. He's disappointed, but what else could he expect from a high school student and a lazy gamer? He stands, his erection in need of attention. He needs to up the dose next time.

"Tired of the show, huh," Masumi looks up with his hand on Itaru's face and his dick still inside.

"It amused me for a while."

"I can tell," he looks at his boner. "Don't want to give us an epilogue?" it's not a real offer. Masumi doesn't care. He hears Itaru try to chime in, but he hushes him.

With a chuckle, Chikage makes his way out of the bed and to the door. "Unlike you guys, I'd rather keep my dignity," he says before leaving, allowing the couple to share a moment alone. It wasn't bad for his first experiment at Mankai, he'll give himself that much.

"...Masumi," Itaru speaks once they're in private. The weight on his body isn’t heavy, just unpleasant. And sticky.

"Yes?"

"Can you get your dick out of me? I'm sore."

"Hm…" Masumi takes a moment to think about it. "No. I want another round."

He slams into Itaru, who gives out a loud gasp, caught off guard.

Chikage leans against the door and silently sighs. Kids are unpredictable.


End file.
